Silent Wish
by Neo Yume
Summary: Bakura has strong feelings for Ryou but never says a thing. But when Ryou is raped, he is determined to do anything possible to make him happy again. He'll do anything for the other. Even if it means taking a life. Y. Bakura x Ryou B. yaoi


_Hello there :)_

_Welcome to the first chapter of this fanfiction :D  
I saw a picture on the internet today of Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura, and it was so adorable.. it inspired me for a fanfiction of them as a pairing, but wasn't sure what to do yet._

_So here it is, enjoy :)_

Warning: This fanfic is a yaoi fanfic, meaning male x male. It contains rape as well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor its characters.

_-xxx-_

* * *

Ryou lived together with his yami, Bakura in a small house. Even though Bakura had his bad sides, it wasn't hard for Ryou to see his good sides. Also, Bakura had changed his life for the better. He couldn't be any happier about those changes. They all got well along with Yugi and the others of the Group. Though Bakura was still acting a bit cold to times, he was kind.. Also doing small things for Ryou if he asked for it.

Right now, Ryou was cooking dinner for the two of them. It wasn't something special, just some soup. He'd serve some toast with it, and that should be alright.

It didn't take long before the food was ready and both were sitting at the table. No words were spoken, only the sound of the spoons against the bowls was there. Ryou was focused on his food, and Bakura looked to times at the other from the corner of his eyes. As if he was stealing some moments of the other, just simply eating.

Some would say that silence is awkward, but to them it was rather welcome. Both weren't talkative.. it was as if talking would make the air between them tense, too filled up with words, in other words awkward.

Once done, Bakura would take the bowls to the kitchen and do the dishes.

The rest of the evening would pass by calmly. They'd do the things they always did: watch TV, or read a book.. sometimes talk a bit while doing one of those things, which were usually comments on it.

After their trivial activities, they'd go to their bedroom. Waiting for sleep to come over, dreams slowly flowing into their minds, filling it with illusions only one could wish for.

Without Ryou being aware of it, Bakura would often wake up in the middle of the night. He'd walk to Ryou's bedroom, just to look at the other. Moonlight would float into the room through the window, illuminating Ryou, making it look like as if he's an angel. To Bakura, he was one.. not that he'd ever admit it. Walking over to Ryou, he bended a bit, softly kissed his forehead and went back to his own bedroom again. Ready to sleep and dream of the slightly smaller male.

* * *

The next day, they barely saw eachother. Only a bit in the morning while eating breakfast and a bit at school. After school, Ryou went over to Yugi's place to work on a talk for philosophy.  
It took longer than they thought, so Ryou stayed for dinner as well, and they played a bit after it as well.

It grew dark early, the sky almost black, only sparkling stars decorating it. Ryou had just left Yugi's place as he was walking home. His place wasn't exactly near to Yugi's, so he tried to take short-cuts.

Suddenly someone grabbed him in an alley, and pushed him against a wall. It was a tall, not to mention scary, man. He had short black hair and green eyes.. almost as if they were made out of poison.

"Keep quiet, or you won't get away alive." The man whispered coldly as he covered Ryou's mouth with his hand for a moment. Fear was flowing through his veins, every bit of his body full with it. The man pushed him on the ground, ripped Ryou's pants and underwear off. Then he unzipped his own pants, taking his member, hard as rock, out. He took the boy hard, tearing him up slowly, emotionally and physically, blood dripping down.

When Ryou made sound, like groaning from pain, the man grabbed his hair from behind and pulled it hard. He wasn't aware anymore of what was happening, except for the physical pain, nothing kept his mind there. His thoughts went to Bakura, wishing the other was there to help him.. to rescue him from this cruel fate. He had never imagined that such thing would happen.. he secretly had hoped to share his first time with someone special.

When the man was ready, he left Ryou just laying there on his stomach on the dirty street. After a little while, he got slowly up, wincing from the pain in his back. He took his pants and underwear, only to discover he couldn't wear them anymore. He decided to take them with him anyway: he didn't want anyone to find it, he had his wallet and keys in it.. and he wanted something to cover himself with, even if it meant just holding in front of his private parts.

The way back home took long, and he was glad he didn't find anyone on the streets. Ryou didn't want anyone to see him like that. Tears running over his cheeks, blood and semen leaked out of him so it was a mess between his legs. He felt in the pocket of his pants, took his keys out and carefully opened the door, closing it softly. Hoping Bakura wouldn't notice or hear the door, he slowly walked towards the stairs.

But it was too late.. Bakura had noticed it, and the door to the livingroom swung open. At first, Bakura looked ready to yell at him –probably for arriving so late– but then looked horrified. He walked immediately to Ryou, wrapping his arms around him.

The smaller male couldn't hold back any longer and broke down, sobbing loudly, letting his pants fall down and grasped Bakura's shirt. "Could you tell me what happened?" He asked with a kind voice.

"A-a.. man r-raped me.." Ryou answered hesitantly. "I was scared.. I didn't dare to do anything.. I'm sorry.."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for.." He whispered, stroking his hair softly.

Bakura tried his best to comfort Ryou. He picked him up and took him to the bathroom. Filling the tub with water, he put Ryou in the warm, soothing, water. He softly washed the boy, who was still crying a bit to times.

Once Ryou was clean, he dried him a bit and took him to his bedroom. He waited outside of Ryou's bedroom till he was done with getting dressed. Then he walked into Ryou's bedroom and put him on his bed, pulling his covers over him.

He wasn't very sure of how he should treat Ryou and guessed the smaller male preferred being alone now. Slowly, Bakura walked to his own bedroom. He felt furious! How dared someone to touch his Ryou?.. ok.. he wasn't officially his.. but Bakura wanted that though, a silent wish that would never be spoken.

He got himself changed into his PJs, and laid down on bed, underneath navy blue covers. Bakura didn't feel like sleeping and looked through his window at the sky. Even though bad things happened in this world, the stars and the moon remained as beautiful as ever. It almost had a calming effect.

Minutes passed by and suddenly he heard a soft knock. Ryou slowly entered his bedroom, walking to him. Bakura gave him a questioning look.

"M-May I sleep n-next to.. you?" he asked hesitantly. "I'm.. scared.. I do-don't w-want to be.. alone.." the word 'alone' was whispered softly.

Bakura moved more to the side and pulled the covers away so Ryou could lay down. The other got in bed and Bakura wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you.." the smaller male whispered.

"You're welcome."

Now it didn't take that long for Ryou to relax a bit and drift off to sleep. Bakura just watched him for a long time before slowly dozing off himself.

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_

_It wasn't that detailed written~.. but I think I like it that way._

_Feel free to review! :D_


End file.
